gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Robbery
Robbery is a business in the Empire Building feature of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Development If the player wants to include this in their empire it will cost *Small-time: $6000 *Medium Venture: $11900 *High-roller: $17800 Note: In order to own this type of business, an enemy robbery business must be successfully attacked and damaged by the player. If the player turns all thirty sites into these businesses, your income will be at its highest at a total of $126,000 daily. A Landstalker will spawn outside as the gang car. Robbery To start the mission enter the premises, approach a gang member and press the R3 button (PS2) or the Up button (PSP). There are two different types of missions for this business. The first one is The Money Truck. And the second one is called '' The Briefcase Courier''. The Money Truck In this mission you have to hijack a Securicar from enemy gang members. Sometimes it is stationary, and sometimes it is on the move trying to make it to the destination. For this one try to get a good vantage point with a Sniper Rifle, or an Assault Rifle. Either way killing the gang members or being spotted will give you a two-star wanted level. The vehicle is sometimes accompanied by a back-up vehicle that will attack Vic on sight. For this reason, a bulletproof vehicle is advisable, though preferably not the Landstalker that is parked outside the Robbery businesses as its tendency to rollover at the slightest provocation makes it a poor choice for any of the intercept missions. The start and destination points of the Money Truck mission are randomized. As a result, the mission occasionally fails as a result of there being simply not enough space between start and end points for Victor to intercept the money truck. The level of police interest is also randomized, with police occasionally alerted and attacking Vic the moment he steps out of the business. The Briefcase Courier During this part of the mission you will have to steal a briefcase from a Washington or a Squalo. Just like before it can be stationary. For both ways you can use a sniper rifle to kill the driver of the boat/car to prevent the vehicle from moving. It helps to have a Rocket Launcher or an M16 because after you have eliminated the gangs surrounding the target on ground they will call for backup which will in turn try to kill you by running you over instead of gunning you down. If you are attacking the boat try to get up on the front of your boat because firing a weapon such as an M249 or a Minigun will cause it to hit the low walls of the boat and blow up. Upon entering the vehicle and stealing the briefcase you will have to take it to the business site where you started the mission. Rewards *Increased income: Complete all six levels. *New Reputation: Heist Meister, complete all six levels. *New Outfit: Hood Outfit, once you buy a High-roller Robbery business. Available at every safehouse. See Also * Protection Racket * Loan Shark * Prostitution * Drugs * Smuggling Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Empire Building